The Castle in the Clearing
by BatteryImploder
Summary: FRERARD! Frank runs away from his home and his family during a severe blizzard and comes across a castle and a strange man. What will he do? What will happen? Read and find out! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Hell Hole Called 'Home'

**The Castle in the Clearing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frank Iero, Gerard Way or anybody else in this story. It never happened, it's purely fiction ok folks?**

**Author's Note: Right, I know this is a short chapter but I hope you'll find it okay. It's mostly to build suspense and atmosphere. Also, this is my first fanfiction EVER so hang in there. Oh and this is a FRERARD. If you don't like it then don't read it! Reviews are always helpful! Thank you! :) BatteryImploder x**

**Chapter 1: The Hell-Hole Called 'Home'**

It was almost midnight. In the dead of night the wind was wailing through the trees, whose branches looked like skeleton hands ready to reach out and grab someone and hold them captive forever. The castle was enormous and it looked as if it was abandoned apart from one flickering light in the far East window which suggested otherwise. The blizzard was the worst anyone had seen for over one hundred years. The snow was swirling around the clearing in circles, closing it off from the world. The turret to the West was cracked in half. The castle frowned down on the world from great heights. It was a truly spine chilling sight for anyone who set eyes upon it.

My name: Frank Iero. I was not popular, nobody noticed me, not even my family unless they were shouting at me for something I hadn't done. Ugh, I hated those freaks. I had jet black hair and a fringe that covered half of my face hiding some of my scars. My eyes were hazel and framed by a myriad of dark eyelashes. My eyelids were as black as coal as I, before I went anywhere, smothered them in black eyeliner. I had a scorpion tattoo on my neck as well as more tattoos elsewhere. I loved getting tattoos. I was rather skinny, in a gangly sort of way. If I remember correctly, the clothes I was wearing that night were my black skinny jeans that hugged my legs like koala bears on trees, my misfits t-shirt, my black and white converse and a black hoodie with the hood pulled so far over my head that I could barely see. Perhaps it wasn't the most practical of outfits to wear whilst running away from home in a blizzard… Oh well, it had to be done, I couldn't stay in that house for another minute! I ran away from home because my parents and siblings abused me, physically and verbally. I was treated like dirt and I was sure they had been trying to wash their hands of me for a while, maybe as long as I had lived. But I had been turning a blind eye towards it. However, things were getting out of hand so I decided to pack some essentials and leave that hell-hole that I used to call 'home'. I don't know how I ended up in the clearing in the forest, perhaps it was the way the trees bent and twisted to almost form a zigzagging path that invited me to follow its twisted trail or the way the wind seemed to push me in that direction, but somehow I did.


	2. Chapter 2: The Man

**Chapter 2: The Man**

Author's Note: Another upload today because I'm nice :). Please review! I wanna know what you guys think! :) BatteryImploder x Disclaimer: I do not own Frank Iero, Gerard Way or any others in this story. It is purely fictional ok folks? I got to the clearing and standing there, towering over the world, was the castle. The blizzard was becoming unbearable so I started approaching the castle in hope of finding warmth and shelter. A voice in my head was screaming at me telling me that it was a bad idea and I should turn around and go home but I ignored it. The wind beckoned me forward and I obeyed. As I entered the creepy castle, I discovered that I wasn't alone. There was a man there, he was beautiful, so much so that there was no way on this earth that he was human. His hair was jet black, like mine and it sat on his shoulders perfectly. His eyes were what mesmerised me the most. They were blood red and stood out like a sore thumb next to his jasmine white skin. He sat there staring. He was definitely powerful. His posture suggested that all living things bowed down before him.

"Hey there young one, what's your name?" He said in a voice that sang like birds early in the morning.

"F-f-frank Iero, sir. Sorry to barge in on you like this but the blizzard was becoming intolerable." I stuttered, not really knowing how I should have spoken to this being.

"No problem Frank, I'm Gerard Way. Come closer so I can look at you properly."

I walked forward although my gut instinct was to run for my life.

"Yes, yes. You would be quite gifted…" Gerard sang.

I was wondering what on earth he meant by "_would be quite gifted" _when all of a sudden he started kissing me. I was utterly in shock. Why would he want to kiss me? I started to kiss him back. His tongue was begging for entrance into my mouth, I let him in. He explored the inside of my mouth for perhaps a minute longer and then pulled away, all too quickly. I stepped towards him, eager for more but then he started growling. I ran as fast as my weak legs could move towards the door but Gerard ran with inhuman speed. I didn't stand a chance. He pounced on me and then it all went black.

Outside, the raging blizzard had calmed down quite considerably. It was almost as if the weather was having mood swings. The jet black sky was clear and still. The moon looked down on the earth as if it felt pity for everything inhabiting it. I lay on the rotting floorboards of the castle and the excruciating pain all through my body finally ceased. I was aware of everything; my senses were sharper than ever before. There was a burning pain in my throat; it felt like my throat had erupted in flames. I looked down at my hands, where was the scar from when my mum had stabbed me with broken glass? Where were all of the cracks, lines and imperfections? They had all gone! What had happened to me? I searched the castle for a mirror and finally came across one that was very old and cracked. I looked at the boy in the mirror that should've been me. Was it an optical illusion? I looked amazing. All of my scars and imperfections had disappeared. My deep hazel eyes had been replaced by a bright, blood red colour, just like Gerard's. My canine teeth had extended and dug into my crimson lips. I understood what I had become, a vampire. The burning pain in my throat: thirst, I was craving blood.


	3. Chapter 3: Twisted

**Chapter 3: Twisted**

**Author's Note: Voila! This chapter has officially been edited! Yay! Oh and if any of you lovely people aren't into like death and murder type stuff, you might not want to read this. It's not bad but some may find it disturbing. :) BatteryImploder x**

Gerard was nowhere in sight; I figured he had just gone out for a while, maybe doing some hunting. Besides, I can't have been good company screaming and rolling around the castle floors in agony. What was I thinking? He didn't even like me! That kiss was a trick, nothing else! I had to stop deluding myself into the fact that somebody might actually like me. Crap, I had issues! I left the castle and wandered around the streets for a while. An idea then came to me as I wandered past my old home, it wasn't pleasant but it would make up for all my years of torture. I had always had a twisted mind… My parents had very few friends so it didn't take long (I was, again, happy for them not being liked by many people). I found their houses; it wasn't difficult to remember where they all lived as I had been forced to visit them with my parents my whole life. I let myself in and made my way up to where they were sleeping. The thing that I hadn't thought through was how I was going to do it; there were so many ways that I could choose but I decided on short and quick for them. I simply broke their necks and fed from them. The sweet taste of their blood tickled my mouth and calmed the pain in my throat. I craved more, I managed to get through all of my family's friends in less than two hours and my thirst for blood and vengeance was satisfied.

I decided to leave my family for the night so they could spend the next day grieving and feeling the pain of losing people that meant something to them. The next night I headed for my family's house. It didn't take long as I could run with inhuman speed and not get tired. I enjoyed the sensation of the wind blowing through my hair and looked forward to what I was about to do. I opened the door using the key that my mother always kept under the plant pot and entered the semi-detached house. First, I went up to my little sister's bedroom and did the same to her as I had done to the friends of the family and then the same to my abusive, irritating idiot of an elder brother. I then went into my parents' room. The house was filled with a silence that was deafening. I went easy on my siblings but there was no way that I was going to abandon the chance to make up for all the years of torture I endured from my parents! I turned on the light. They opened their eyes slowly, wondering who was waking them up at that ungodly hour. This was my chance. I took my father first. I broke his limbs and knocked most of his teeth out, I made sure my mother was watching. I was glad that I kept paintbrushes in the pocket of my hoodie (don't ask why, I enjoy art ok?). I took out a paintbrush and lathered some of my father's blood onto the walls creating a pattern. I was careful to save enough blood for myself though. I drank from him and took a similar approach with my mother. I set the house alight so as not to leave any traces and fled. Where I was going I had no idea but it was away from all memories of those foul people.

**Author's Note: Okay, I have a confession to make :O, this is actually a story I wrote for school but I added a bit of Frerard and changed the character descriptions etc. for you guys. On the school version there was one more paragraph before it officially ended but I wanted to add some more Frerard into this one so I think it should be long. Any suggestions people? Please review, I'd like to know what you guys think so far plus, I need help! Thank youuuuu! :) BatteryImploder x**


	4. Chapter 4: Complete Confusion

**Chapter 4: Complete Confusion**

**Author's Note: So… I have overcome my writer's block! Yay, three cheers for me! Okay, that's enough cheering now, I'm starting to blush. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. I promise I'll get around to putting Gee's POV in it as well but at the moment Frank's POV matters more, for this chapter at least. I know I said I wouldn't upload this until I had a review but I couldn't wait that long. So, my lovely readers, please review! I know I'm nagging but I'd love to know what some people think! Even if it's not very positive, I don't mind constructive criticism! Okay, I'm gonna shut up now so you can get reading. :) BatteryImploder x**

**Disclaimer: Okay, here we go again. I don't own anyone in this story, only the plot blah blah blah… You get the picture. **

I was about half a mile out of New Jersey when I realised that I might not actually be able to stay out in the daytime. I didn't know an awful lot about vampires so far and there were so many different stories about vampires that I didn't know which one to believe, if any at all. I definitely did not want to brave being out in the sunlight whilst I didn't know what would happen. Plus, I didn't even know where I was headed. I decided to go back to the castle for today to grab my stuff and think about where I was headed next. Maybe I'd get to see Gerard… 'No Frank! Stop it! You MUSTN'T think anything of that kiss! Man, you need to get your shit together!' my mind screamed at me. I knew that what my mind was trying to tell me was right but I couldn't help but feel a slight bit of hope.

I arrived at the castle just as the first signs of daylight were creeping across the land and I slipped into the castle quietly and carefully. There was nobody there. Part of me felt relieved that I wasn't faced with Gerard as soon as I got back but the other part of me was disappointed. Ah well, I assumed that he had just gotten up and left. Isn't that what vampires do after a while? Anyway, I made myself at home and found an old, and slightly battered, loveseat to chill out on. I grabbed my iPod from my bag and put the headphones on. After a while of head banging along to the Misfits, I heard a loud bang that startled me so much that I fell off the loveseat and landed heavily on the floor. Thank god I was a vampire and was immune to these sorts of pains because if I wasn't then that would've hurt like a bitch.

I stood up to see where the noise had come from and saw Gerard bending over in the hallway picking some things up. I took my earphones out, pressed pause on my iPod and heard him mutter curses under his breath.

"Shit, crap, you'd think that being a vampire would make everyone less clumsy but oh no, I had to be the one bloody exception to that rule. Jesus…" he cursed.

I giggled to myself at that. He was so cute! The tough, powerful act he put on when I first got there was just an act. Aw! I then realised that he didn't know I was here. Crap. "Frank, why are you such a moron? Stop giggling!" my mind shouted at me and for the first time in my whole life, I listened to myself. However, I was too late. He looked up from the mess he was clearing up and saw me. He stood up and looked me over, just like he had done before I changed. He smiled. He had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Heck, he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen! We stood there staring at each other for a while without saying anything until he turned away and said something about having to finish clearing up his mess. I was going to offer to help but he had already done it. I should have remembered about the super-speed I suppose… Anyway, I was too busy figuring out what the hell had just happened so, instead of doing anything to make myself look slightly less moronic, I just stood there like the complete idiot I am. So many questions were running through my head! Would he mind if I stayed for a few days? Why did he smile at me like that? Why'd he seem embarrassed as he turned away (not that vampires can blush but you can still tell)? Why did he change me? What if the kiss did mean something after all? What was he going to do to me? My mind was a mess. I needed to find out the answers to these questions before I went completely crazy.


	5. Chapter 5: Stories and History Lessons

**Chapter 5: Stories and History Lessons.**

**Author's Note: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to SleepingBeast for leaving the first review. You're awesome! Thank you so much! Sorry it took me so long to update as well, I have school on Monday so things are a bit hectic around here. Also, due to school, I may not be able to upload very often. I'm sorry! Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Everyone who still reads this is a complete legend, just saying. Please review! :) BatteryImploder x**

**Gerard's POV**

I was arriving back at the castle just as the sun was rising. Perfect timing! I did not want to be put through discomfort. Let's just get something straight, all of the vampire stories are lies. We do not burn up if we go out during the sunlight, we are not allergic to it and we most definitely do not sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight either. It doesn't do anything to us, other than cause slight discomfort. It makes our eyes ache and that is why we prefer to be creatures of the night. Being creatures of the night definitely has its perks, we don't have to be so careful and people don't get so suspicious. It's a win, win situation.

I walked through the castle doors quietly, listening out for any signs of Frank (silently hoping that he was still there), when I felt some of my bags slip through my hands. Then, it all went crashing to the floor noisily. "Shit, crap, you'd think that vampires would be less clumsy but oh no, I had to be the one bloody exception to that rule. Jesus…" I muttered to myself whilst bending down to pick up my goods. I heard a cute little giggle, could it really be Frank? I looked up. Wow, it was and damn, he was so beautiful! He was the most handsome being I had ever seen. I couldn't stop myself from staring and grinning like a Cheshire cat. He looked at me with his newly red eyes and smirked. Eventually, I came to my senses and turned away, embarrassed, muttering something about having to finish tidying the mess I had made. If vampires could blush then I would have been as red as a tomato at that point.

Once I had finished tidying up, I decided I wanted to know more about Frank. I joined him on the loveseat, bringing my knees close to my chest (a thing I always did whilst I was nervous, even when I was human). I found him looking at me, curiosity ablaze in his eyes. "Hey there" I smiled.

"Um, hi," he replied. I giggled to myself at how nervous he sounded.

"Okay, you've probably got a lot of questions swirling around in your mind right now. I know I have, but yours are, most likely, a lot different to what I would ask. Go ahead, ask away"

"Yeah, I suppose I do," he laughed. "Well, there's so much I want to know! I want to know everything about vampires, obviously, and I want to know why you… um, changed me. I have more but I think that's enough for now" he laughed again. Damn, he was so cute!

"Okay, where to start…"

"How's about at the beginning?" he smirked.

"That's all well and good when you've decided where the beginning is… Right, I think I've got it." I explained all about vampire history and all about what happens in different situations. The kid was a good listener, he took in everything I said and always looked eager to learn more. "As for why I changed you… Well, don't be disturbed by anything I say ok? Promise?" I asked him. I really did not want him running off, afraid of me.

"I promise" he said, smiling.

"Okay then, there are several reasons why I changed you" I began, smiling through every word. "One, I'm lonely, I have no other vampire acquaintances and I didn't want to be lonely anymore. You seemed like the type of guy I would hang around with if I wasn't such a monster, so I changed you. Two, you remember me saying that some vampires can have special powers and that some vampires can tell that the human in question had powers? I got that sense from you but I'm not sure what your power is yet. We have plenty of time to figure that out though, it shouldn't be too hard. Three, it was either change you or kill you, and I really did not want to kill you, I could tell you were a really nice guy. Reason four is a bit weird but please don't freak out on me. I'm not sure whether I told you this but vampires have soul mates. The soul mates could be human or vampire and you know when you meet yours because you get this feeling in the pit of your stomach. Everything they do attracts you to them and you would stop at nothing to please them. When you walked through those castle doors, I got that feeling. I knew you were the person that I was trying to find. Some vampire's soul mates can't feel anything towards the other but it's very rare. I completely understand if you don't feel anything for me. You're probably straight with a pretty girlfriend or something. I left whilst you were in the changing process because I couldn't bear seeing you in so much pain. I'm sorry." I explained, turning away towards the last sentence.

"Wow" was his reply. I turned to face him. He was staring at me with the biggest grin ever on his face. I stared into his eyes, getting lost for a moment until I remembered what I was going to ask him.

"So, Frank, since I've done all the talking so far, how's about you tell me about yourself?" I asked him. Man, I really couldn't wait to hear his story.


	6. Chapter 6: Wow

**Chapter 6: Wow**

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! Miss me ;)? I'm sorry for not updating in a while but with school being back, I'm finding it more difficult to update as often. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but add me to your alert list so that you know when I finally manage to upload! Thanks again to SleepingBeast for being such an amazing reviewer and an awesome person! I'm not sure about this chapter but I was really desperate to upload something. Please review and let me know what you think! I'm gonna stop babbling now so you can read, thank you! :) BatteryImploder x**_

**Frank's POV**

**I couldn't believe my ears; Gerard was actually talking to me! He was telling me all about vampires and their history and it was the best lesson ever! I finally understood which facts were real and which ones were completely not true. When he told me why he changed me, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had to pinch myself when he was not looking just to be sure that my imagination hadn't come up with some crazy dream. It wasn't a dream. He meant what he said. But who could ever have imagined that my soul mate was as gorgeous as Gerard? I looked like a really ugly bug in comparison to him. Plus, I was an idiot. All that I could sum up after he finished talking was "Wow." I sat there with the biggest grin on my face. I had to be the happiest person… well, vampire on earth!**

"**So Frank, as I've been doing all of the talking so far, why don't you tell me about yourself?" he said, smiling back at me.**

"**Well, where to begin…?"**

"**How's about at the beginning?" he said, winking at me.**

"**Hehe! Well, my full name is Frank Anthony Iero Junior- my father is Frank as well. I'm 17 years old and I was born on the 31****st**** October, hence the 'HALLOWEEN' tattoo on my knuckles. I love tattoos. I'm 5'1" and I really don't give a fuck about life. I was a vegetarian as a human because I believed the way animals were killed was barbaric. I also play guitar. I'm gay and I ran away from home because my parents abused me. I hate them so much!" I said, seeing his face drop at his last sentence. "Okay, I think that's enough about me, you can do some talking again now. Tell me about you" I said, crossing my legs on the sofa, interested in what he had to say. **

"**Wow…" he said, staring into space. He was in his own little world. Damn, he was so cute!**

"**Gerard?" I asked, trying to break him from his trance. "Earth to Gerard!" I laughed.**

"**What? Yeah? Oh, right, sorry. Well, my name is Gerard Arthur Way, I was born on April 9****th**** and I love tattoos but I have a huge phobia of needles so I'm too scared to get one. I know that sounds really stupid. My greatest inspiration in life was my grandmother, Elena. She taught me how to sing as well. I loved her so much but she unfortunately passed away. I've been a vampire for about 10 years now and I really don't remember much about my human life. I occasionally remember things but not very much. I never stay in the same place for longer than six months but I'm originally from New Jersey. I don't know why I came back here but I just did, it felt right you know what I mean? I now know that I was right to come here. Oh, and I'm also gay." he grinned the biggest grin I had ever seen after saying the last sentence.**

**My stomach was doing back flips. We were sat there, staring at each other again when Gerard slowly started to lean forward, closing the small space between us. I closed the last bit of space between us and touched my lips to his.**


	7. Chapter 7: Snuggles, Surprises and Shock

**Chapter 7: Snuggles, Surprises and Shocks!**

**Gerard's POV**

I moved in towards Frank and he closed the last tiny gap that I had left between us, pressing his lips to mine gently. As he pulled away he said "Um, I'm sorry. That was stupid."

"Shh" I mumbled in reply, just as I pulled his head towards mine for another kiss. That kiss was much more passionate. I ran my tongue along Frank's bottom lip, wanting him to give me access. Access granted. I explored the inside of his mouth with my tongue and placed my hand gently on his cheek. He ran his hands through my hair and I smiled into the kiss. I loved it when people played with my hair; it was, in my opinion, an amazing sensation. I traced the fingers on my free hand up and down Frank's back, I felt his shudder at the feeling and I giggled slightly into the kiss. Somewhere along the process we had lost our shirts, although I don't remember when. We lay there, on the old loveseat having the best make-out session ever. In the end, we pulled away breathing heavily as we lay there smiling our asses off.

Frank snuggled up to me and I put my arms around me. "Gerard?" he asked gingerly, almost as if he was afraid to ask me something.

"Yeah Frank?" I replied, wondering what was making him so nervous.

"What does all this mean?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know… the kiss and you said we were soul mates and everything…" he trailed off.

"It means whatever you want it to mean, what would you like it to mean?" I asked, afraid of his answer.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like it to mean something. I really, really like you Gerard. I don't know if I could live without you…" he almost whispered, looking down at his hands and playing with his fingers.

"Wow. I feel exactly the same way about you. Frank, would you do me the honours of being my boyfriend?" I asked him. He looked up at me with his gorgeous eyes and I watched them widen as the seconds went by.

"I'd be very happy to!" he giggled. Man, he was so cute! He reached up and caressed my cheek with his palm. I automatically leaned in to the contact. He pressed his lips lightly to mine once again.

Two seconds later, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Frank and I jumped apart from each other and stared into the red eyes of our visitor. He smiled cruelly at us and Frank cowered into my side. The visitor had messy hair that was brown in colour. I recognised him immediately.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is really short and pretty rubbish but I needed something as a build up for what was to happen next. Okay, I have a bit of a competition going now! The first to guess who the visitor is will win a prize! Review telling me who you think it is and I will announce the winner on the next story. Good luck! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Thanks for reading! :) BatteryImploder x**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited at Last

**Chapter 8: Reunited at Last**

**Author's Note: Oh my afro, I am so sorry guys! It's been so long but my laptop decided to stop working on me! :( Anyway, I'm here now and I bring a new chapter, the end to your questions about who the visitor is and I can announce a winner to the competition! YAY! I would like to congratulate Melanie on guessing correctly, however, as your review isn't from an actual account, I'm afraid I can't give you the prize D: but you get this chapter's dedication, this one's for you! So, the runner up- Little Bird 2009 gets the prize! PM me when you decide on the plot for your story! **

**I'd like to thank ..us for being an awesome friend and for the review and also MCRmyLver for the awesome review! You people make my life a lot better! So, PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS, IT MAKES ME HAPPY! Okay enough of my rambling, here you go! :D BatteryImploder x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, just the plot and a fun sized bag of skittles (if that ever comes up…). It never happened and never will! :D**

_PREVIOUSLY: __Two seconds later, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Frank and I jumped apart from each other and stared into the red eyes of our visitor. He smiled cruelly at us and Frank cowered into my side. The visitor had messy hair that was brown in colour. I recognised him immediately._

**Frank's POV**

I cowered into Gerard's side like the little wimp I am. Who was this person? I looked up at Gerard, his face was twisted in confusion, his nose was scrunched up and I saw recognition ablaze in his eyes. Supposedly, he knew this person. I needed to know who it was. Preferably BEFORE I exploded. I prodded Gerard gently in his side and he smiled down at me reassuringly. I looked up at our visitor and saw that he too was confused. I pressed myself closer to Gerard and he rubbed up and down my arm comfortingly. I started to relax a little. It seemed like centuries before anybody spoke a word.

"Mikey? Is that you?" Gerard said.

Who was Mikey? Where had Gerard met him before? I felt something inside of me, something irritating that I had never felt often before; jealousy. I knew it was stupid to feel jealous about something that I hadn't enough knowledge about yet. I fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Gerard? Can it really be you?" our visitor asked, shocked.

"Oh my god Mikes it's been forever! I've missed you man!" Gerard shouted excitedly with a grin on his face. Crap, I was so jealous that I felt like I was going to explode!

"GERARD! OH MY MIGHTY AFRO I CANNOT BELIEVE IT'S ACTUALLY YOU! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN YEARS!" Mikey screamed. Gerard slid me off him and patted my hand gently whilst getting up to hug our visitor, laughing all the while.

After what felt like years of those two hugging and me sitting on the sofa awkwardly I finally cleared my throat and the two broke apart. Gerard sat on the sofa and pulled me onto his lap beaming.

"I'm sorry Frankie, I feel like a douche for not explaining this to you before! This is Mikey, he's my brother but he went missing at the age of 15 so I haven't seen him in over a decade!" Gerard explained before turning to Mikey. "Mikey, this is Frankie, my boyfriend. I changed him the other night because he's my soul mate. I finally found him! He miraculously agreed to be my boyfriend not long before you arrived. Why I will never know…" Gerard trailed off to kiss my forehead.

"Nice to meet you Frank, I'm glad you made my brother happy! But seriously, if you hurt him, I will kick your ass motherfucker!" Mikey laughed but there was still a hint of seriousness in his voice.

I laughed. As if that was ever going to happen. Gerard was my life now, whether he wanted to be or not.

"Nice to meet you too Mikey. Oh, and you don't have to worry about that, I'm never going to leave this cute, beautiful bastard whether he likes it or not!" I looked at Gee and planted a kiss on his cheek. He beamed back at me and I knew that it was going to take everything I had not to have an intense make out session right there and then but I had to restrain myself.

"So Mikey, I guess we've got a lot of catching up and explaining to do don't we!" Gerard said.

"I suppose we do! Where should we start?" Mikey asked.

"Hmm… Well how's about you tell us all about yourself because I'm sure Frank wants to know more," Gerard looked at me affectionately and hugged me closer to him, "and then move onto what's happened since the incident." Gerard smiled.

At least the feeling of jealousy had gone but sadly the curiosity still remained. Mikey needed to start explaining his story A.S.A.P or else I would have lost control!

"Okay then, here we go. My name is Michael James Way, my birthday is September 10th and, as you already know, Gerard is my brother. I've always been quite tall and skinny even though I pig out on skittles whenever I can. I know skittles are a human food but seriously, those things are so damn good, even more so as a vampire! I play bass guitar and I'm gay. I've been a vampire for just over 11 years and I was changed not long after being kidnapped on the way home from school. Gerard and I came from Newark which is dodgy at the best of times but it was the dead of winter and I had missed the bus home. The streets were abandoned but I had no choice but to walk home from school alone. I'm a bit of a nerd so I had decided to check out a book from the library before leaving, I can be such a dumbass sometimes. Anyway, I got snatched whilst passing an alleyway and I don't really remember much from there. I think my attacker must've knocked me out and then raped me before biting me, I'm not too sure though. All I remember is waking up with a horrendous pain in my throat in the middle of an alleyway completely naked. I found my clothes and ran, as fast as I could away from New Jersey. I've been moving around ever since. Oh, and I met someone called Ray. He's awesome. He should be getting here soon… I sent him to get a huge supply of skittles." Mikey laughed.

"Wow," was all I could manage to say.

"Yeah, geez Mikes, you've been through shit! I'm sorry for being such a crappy big brother." Gerard said, looking upset and angry with himself for what had happened to Mikey.

"Hey, 'Rardy don't think like that! You're the best big brother ever and you have no idea how much I've missed you. Besides, it's all in the past now. Let's move on alright?"

"Alright then" Gerard sighed.

"Oh, and would you guys mind if Ray and I stay here for a few days?" Mikey asked.

"Sure Mikey, no probs. There are some rooms upstairs and whatever. Hey, why don't we have a slumber party?" Gerard asked.

"Gerard? We don't have a T.V…" I stated.

"Yeah we do man! This may look like an old castle from the outside but I think it must've been renovated a few years back because it has huge flat screen televisions in the rooms upstairs!"

"Sure, let's get our shit sorted then man!" Mikey exclaimed.

With that being said, Mikey, Gerard and I started setting up the castle for a boys' sleepover. We talked a lot about each other and explained our likes and dislikes. In the end we found out that we all had the same tastes in pretty much everything. 'Well tonight's going to be eventful' I thought. I chuckled to myself as we decided on films to watch and CDs to listen to.


	9. Chapter 9: SLUMBER PARTY!

**Chapter 9: SLUMBER PARTY!**

**Author's Note: I'm back! After what must have been forever! I'm sorry. I've been enjoying updating 'Celebrations and Commiserations' more than this because this doesn't actually have a plot. After this chapter I'm not sure how much more I'm going to write so if you guys have any suggestions on what I could do, I'd love to hear them! Yeah and sorry this is so short, I kind of ran out of ideas. Anyway, thank you to TimeBomberX for the review and for always being there for me! You're the best friend ever! So to all you lovely people that can still be bothered to read this, please review! I'd love to hear what you guys think! :) BatteryImploder x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, they are their own people! Also, this is purely fiction, never happened and never will okay folks?**

**Gerard's POV**

I couldn't believe that my brother had turned up. Talk about the unexpected! I thought that I'd never see him again! This has been the best day ever. Frank and Mikey seemed to be getting along well, they were talking about music and it seemed that we were all into the same bands. How cool was that? This was going to be the BEST SLUMBER PARTY EVER! I couldn't wait! Then we heard the castle door open.

"Hey Mikey? You here man? Fancy helping me with your shitloads of skittles?" The person shouted out.

"RAYRAY!" Mikey shouted out whilst running down the stairs to greet the visitor. Frank and I raised and eyebrow at each other and followed Mikey downstairs. I slung my arm over his shoulder and in return, he placed his around my waist. He reached up to peck me on the cheek just as we reahced the top of the staircase and I beamed back at him. Damn, he was so gorgeous! It took everything I had to restrain myself. I was the luckiest man, well vampire, in the entire history of the world. Once we reached the bottom step we saw Mikey jump onto Ray's back, giggling all the while. Ray stumbled forward but managed to catch himself before he fell. He was surrounded by what looked like eight carrier bags full of fun sized packs of skittles. Wow, Mikey wasn't joking about his skittles obsession! I looked Ray over, trying to decide on what my first impression of him was. My attention was automatically drawn to his hair. He had the best 'fro going! It was completely wild and amazing!

Once Mikey had overcome his urge to attack Ray, he jumped off his back and pecked him on the cheek. 'Aw, my little brother has a boyfriend!' I thought to myself. They were so cute together! Ray looked at Frank and me and then back to Mikey. It was as if they were having a silent conversation in their minds. Ray's eyes were full of questions. Mikey smiled at him and then took his hand, pulling him over to where Frank and I stood.

"Ray, this is Gerard, my brother, and Frank, his boyfriend. Gerard and Frank, this is Ray, my boyfriend." Mikey smiled, pride ablaze in his eyes.

"No way! This is awesome! Hey there guys." Ray said excitedly. Clearly Mikey had told him about me before. Aw.

"Hey there Ray!" Frank and I said in unison before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"Ray is the best guitarist in the world, I just thought I'd mention." Mikey exclaimed.

"Not as good as my beautiful badass bass player here!" Ray said whilst starting to tickle Mikey.

"S-s-stop it Ray!" Mikey shouted between giggles. They had to be the cutest couple on earth. I hoped Frank and I would be as happy as that together.

"Ray, I'm going to ask you something completely insane now," Frank stated. "Can I touch your hair? It's just so awesome!"

"Sure! And thanks. You can too Gerard, I can tell you want to." Ray giggled.

Frank and I strolled over to Ray and started to poke his 'fro, giggling like maniacs as we did so. Eventually we stepped back and saw Mikey wiping tears of laughter away from his eyes.

Ray, Frank, Mikey and I got talking whilst we went upstairs to start the slumber party. We figured we had a lot of explaining to do for Ray so we decided to let him get to know us before the real fun began.

**~PS~**

Frank cowered into my side as we watched 'The Exorcist' and made small yelps whenever anything jumped out on us. The floor was an array of multicoloured skittles and feathers from our earlier skittles and pillow fight. We had played 'Find the Skittle' in Ray's hair and I don't think I had ever laughed so much in my life! I looked down at Frank and saw the look of terror on his face. Aw, I didn't know he got scared so easily! I pressed my lips to his forehead automatically and he smiled up at me. I felt him relax into my side so I rested my head on his. I glanced over and Mikey and Ray and saw that they had both fallen asleep in each others arms. This was the perfect moment and I never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, all the best days have to come to an end. I hoped that the following day would be just as amazing.


	10. Chapter 10: Overload

**Chapter 10: Overload**

**Author's Note: Wow. It has been forever. I am so super sorry but I completely ran out of ideas for this story but recently, I sat down for about two hours in total and brainstormed ideas for this. In the end, I finally decided on a plot line which is why I'm updating today. YAY! I'm sorry that this is short but I really wanted to upload something as soon as I possibly could. Sorry!**

**A HUGE thank you to: TimeBomberX, I'm-really-not-okay, 131817, SleepingBeast and HappyAss for the super amazing reviews. You guys are what keep me writing! Now all of you, after reading and reviewing this chapter (hint hint :P), I would suggest you go read their stories. THEY ARE AWESOME! Also, a great big thank you to my dear friend Squirrel for helping me through a bit of a rough patch. Thank you to all of you that are sticking with me on this journey! **

**DISCLAIMER: Just because I haven't updated in months, doesn't mean I've managed to claim all of My Chemical Romance for my own! I wish. So sadly, I do not own anyone or anything in this story, meaning there is no need for any of you to sue me. HAHAHAHAHA! ;)**

**Frank's POV**

I woke up the next night to find Gerard lying in a peaceful sleep with his arms wrapped protectively around me. I smiled and looked around the room. Where were Mikey and Ray? I couldn't see them. I mentally shrugged, if Mikey had anything to do with it, they'd probably be hunting for skittles.

After about half an hour, I decided that it was time to wake Gerard. I pressed my lips to his and after two seconds, I felt him wrap his arms around me and smile into the kiss. I pulled away and grinned at him. "Good evening." I whispered to the angel that lay next to me.

"Good evening indeed." Gerard replied before leaning down to peck my lips. We lay for a few moments just kissing innocently and enjoying each other's company before deciding that we needed to get up and do something for the night.

"Um… Gerard? What am I going to wear? These clothes are all yucky…" I asked nervously. What? I hate wearing dirty clothes! He giggled.

"It's okay Frankie, you can borrow these for tonight and we'll get you some new clothes for tomorrow." He handed me some black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and an 'Iron Maiden' hoodie and smiled sweetly at me. "They might be a little big but they'll have to do for tonight sorry."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed before engulfing Gerard in a rib crushing hug. He ruffled my hair and walked away to the bathroom to get dressed.

I quickly changed out of my dirty clothes, folded them and placed them in a neat pile on the bed. I pulled the hoodie over my head and slipped my battered old converse over my feet before trying to tame my bed hair. No matter how much I tried, I could never keep my fringe straight. It always curled up at the end and damn, it was irritating.

~Time Lapse~

"Geraaaaaard?" I whined as I climbed onto his back. "Where are we going?"

"That, Frankie dear, is for me to know and you to find out!" He smirked, knowing that I did not enjoy surprises. He giggled as I pouted before speeding off. I had absolutely no idea where we were going but I trusted Gee so it couldn't be bad, could it?

I buried my face into Gerard's neck and breathed in his scent of coffee, vanilla and paint. What did I do to deserve such an amazing man as this? I peeked through my hair in an attempt to decipher where we were headed but I didn't recognise my surroundings. Sighing in defeat, I buried my face back into Gee's neck. 'Hmm… Gee… I like that. I officially have a nickname for him now!' I thought, smiling triumphantly.

Soon enough, we came to a stop and Gee helped me off his back only to scoop me up and carry me bridal style instead. This, of course, completely caught me by surprise and I let out a small yelp. Gee just giggled so I glared at him as he walked into a building.

"Hey Frankie, guess what?" Gee asked, excitement ablaze in his eyes.

"What?" I replied.

"We are… GOING SHOPPING!"

"Yay!" I cheered as I hopped down from Gee's arms and took his cool, pale hand. "Uh, Gerard? I don't have any money." I took a sudden interest in my feet, inspecting my converse as if they were containing something suspicious.

"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie. You really thought that you would have to pay for any of this? Nope, this is on me and I don't want any objections." He lifted my chin, pecked my lips and started dragging me towards Hot Topic. I had never been in there personally, but I heard that it was expensive. Gee dragged me to the nearest rail of clothes and started sifting through them and throwing things at me to try on.

Eventually, after looking through what felt like every rack in the store, Gerard pushed me towards the changing rooms along with a huge pile of clothes. This could be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11: Pure Effort

**Chapter 11: Pure Effort**

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness I am so sorry everyone. I know I'm a really bad person for not updating sooner and then when I do actually update, the chapter is extremely short and crappy. Sorry. This is just a short chapter to finish the shopping scene. I'm going to try and update again with the next parts of the story as soon as I possibly can. I'm not making any promises though. Things have been really busy over the past couple of months, I've had exams, music crap, various competitions and some personal stuff to deal with. I'm sorry! Thank you to those who reviewed and to everyone who is reading this now. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

**Also, I have a big plot line coming up in this story and I need your help. One of the characters is going to experience something in a few chapters (I'm not saying whether it is good or bad) and I need you people to vote on who you want it to be. The choices are Frank, Gerard or Mikey. Please review or PM me and let me know who you want it to be. This is also going on mibba so the people on there can vote too. Thank you again! BatteryImploder xo**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone or anything in this story I'm afraid.**

~Time Lapse of about 2 minutes after the last chapter… just because I can xD~

"Jesus Christ!" I muttered to myself as I attempted to try on one of the pairs of skinny jeans Gerard had picked up for me. Naturally, I couldn't seem to slide them over my boxers. After a good five minutes of pure effort, I decided to try them without wearing boxers. Yes, it was unsanitary but I couldn't give a damn. The jeans were easier to slide on and fit nicely, although they left absolutely NOTHING to the imagination. Soon, after a quick moment of looking in the mirror and worrying about whether my ass looked too big, I slipped on one of the t-shirts that Gee had handed me and headed out to seek his opinion.

As I walked out into the corridor, I did not need to look far for Gerard, as he was sat, in all his beautiful glory, right in front of me with his head bent back against the titanium white walls. His eyes were closed and he looked completely at ease. I hated to have to disturb him but, in all honesty, I just wanted to get out of there. I cleared my throat. Gerard opened his eyes quickly and tried to find the culprit for his disturbance. It was so cute that I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Eventually, his eyes locked on mine and he smiled widely before taking in the rest of my appearance. His eyes came to a halt on my, ahem, 'downstairs area' if you catch my drift and I had to clear my throat again to catch his attention. By this point my face was as red as a tomato.

"So what do you think?" I asked him, desperate for his approval.

"Frankie…" he whispered whilst getting up and pulling me into a hug. "You're so beautiful… we're getting those clothes whether you want me to or not. No objections. Now go and get your sexy ass changed before I do something drastic." He said before winking at me and sitting back in his spot against the wall. I knew I was positively crimson and I all but ran back into the changing room to hide my blush and change back into the clothes I had borrowed.

I saw no point in trying on clothes that I knew would fit so I gathered them all up and left the changing room. Gee paid for all the clothes and we left the store carrying several bags between us.

"Is there anything you would like to do now sugar?" Gee asked.

"Can we just go back to the castle please Gee? I'm too lazy to stay here." I explained.

Gerard chuckled and helped me onto his back.

"Of course we can. Hold on baby."


	12. Author's Note Sorry to Disappoint

**Author's Note**

**Hello there everyone (well, anyone who still reads this D:)!**

**I hope everybody is okay! It has been a very long time, I know. I'm really sorry (I bet you're getting sick of me saying that as I say it on every chapter of my stories…). Things have been very, very busy lately. You wouldn't believe it! However, I hope to write more soon.**

**Don't take my word for it but you should have at least one update this week providing I pull my socks up and get to work. I have decided to write at least another 2 chapters before I put one of them up so that I don't get so behind again. I'm going to start writing after I have posted this note and found all my planning sheets.**

**Remember in the last chapter I asked for you all to give me the name of the person you want to be the main focus point of the plot line in a few chapters? Well I haven't actually received any results yet and that's really bad… I really need to know as soon as possible so please get voting! Gerard, Mikey or Frank? WHO WILL YOU DECIDE?! So yeah, just PM me or leave the name in the review.**

**In other news, some of you might have noticed that my other story 'Celebrations and Commiserations' has been deleted. I will try to keep you updated with that in this story if you read my author's note. I won't start writing it again until I have a few chapters written on this though. FOR THAT TO HAPPEN I NEED RESULTS FROM THE VOTE PEOPLE!**

**Okay, sorry if I disappointed you with this. There should be another update soon though okay?**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO IS STICKING WITH ME THROUGH THIS STORY. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**:) I hope you're all having a wonderful August.**

**xoxo**

**BatteryImploder**


End file.
